deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abeloth vs Vitiate
W: In today's Death Battle we will see two of our favourite soul-eating deities battle it out. B: Vitiate, the Immortal Sith Emperor. W: And Abeloth, Beloved Queen of the Stars. B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. W: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. (CLANK) W: Born on Medriaas 5113 years prior of A New Hope to the planet's ruler, Lord Dramath and a Sith peasant woman, Tenebrae was a man of the Dark since the moment of his birth. B: After finding out the truth when he was 6, he killed his adoptive father and mother in rage. Then a few years later, he killed his biological father. Man, when I was 6, I was still watching My Little Pony! (PINK FLUFFY UNICORN, DANCING ON RAINBOWS,) W: ...Aaaanyways...the Sith Emperor at the time, Marka Ragnos, took a great interest in him. Finding out his force-sensitivity only made it skyrocket. Ragnos put him on the council, one of the youngest ever. After Ragnos's death, he stayed out of the power struggle between Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh. However, after Sadow's death, Vitiate decided to claim the throne for himself. By this time Vitiate's body was too old, so he took on a new body and had three kids. B: During his reign, the Sith Empire's power increased a whole lot, able to go toe to toe with the Galactic Republic. The Jedi and the Republic went to Ambush the Sith on Dromuund Kaas. Unfortunately... nah, it didnt go so well. You know... massacres, slaughterhouses, that sort of stuff. W: This was a great opportunity for Vitiate to display his signature powers, albeit on a smaller scale. The motherfucker sucked the life force out of everybody! B: That's right... he can transfer souls and suck life force. W: Also, he despises material damage... that is, Lightsabers, and prefers mental ones. He can also be critically damaged when you trap him into a material 'meatbag' and kill him. B: But knowing this doesn't mean its easy to kill him. Once Sith Counciler Darth Lokess planned to overthrow him. Vitiate knew everything she planned, but decided to play along. When the time came he killed the eleven Sith swiftly on the doorsteps to his quarters. The twelfth, Lokess, was tortured for thousands of years by Vitiate, who didn't let her die, and her screams could be heard every night. W:It took the combined might of the Jedi and the Sith to take him down, which has only happened thrice... once to take down Abeloth. (CLANK) W: Not much is known about her past, only that she was born in the waning days of the Big Bang. B: On a random occasion, she stumbled upon the Celestials, immortal beings one with the force. W: Sensing the destiny in her, the Father christened her the Mother. For thousands of years she served loyally beside the Celestials, as a peacemaker. B: However, Abeloth grew more greedy as time passes. She took a dip in the Pool of Knowledge and sat on the Throne of Balance. It took the combined mights of the three Celestials to trap her. W: When Darth Cadeus destroyed Centerpoint Station, he accidentally set her free. Seeing the Celestials dead, she thought nothing could stop her. B: OH, HOW WRONG SHE WAS! W: She began to set on her journey of destruction. To fix the lost time, she politely visited force user colonies and gave them a free trip to the Netherealm of the Force, while getting more life force. What a win win situation! B: She can jump from one body to another without breaking a sweat. Her only weakness is if you destroy her bodies, she will be significantly weakened. W: She has killed the Sith Grand Lord Vol with her mind on a planet he rules and has thousands of Sith Allies of his, where she has never been before, and while she is in a weakened state, and nobody sensed his death! B: But before those two battle it out, I'll have to harden my deck! (CLANK) If you’re like me, you find it very hard to keep your deck dry. I leave my deck unprotected and it was warped out of shape in no time. I could barely recognize my own deck. Imagine that. Then I discovered, Schaeffers New Zealand style Deck Sealant, the best way to take care of your deck in three easy steps. First, wash your deck with soap and water, then wait for your deck to dry. Once your deck is clean and dry, paint your deck with Schaeffers Deck Sealant. I used to be too embarrassed to invite people over to see my deck, but now, my deck is the talk of the town. I even have pictures of my deck, check out that deck. I want to send this to my secretary. Barbara always loves to receive my deck pics. After all, summer time is all about spending time on your deck. I’ll often have 20 to 30 people on my deck at once. They can really wear your deck out, causing deck splinters and discoloration, but with Schaeffers Deck Sealant, my deck stays a nice golden brown color. Who wouldn’t want a golden deck? I used to never let children anywhere near my deck. My deck was too dangerous for kids to plays on. But it seems like every kid in the neighborhood has been on my deck this summer, and they’ve all had a good time. My deck is over 70 years old, but it looks brand new. That’s part of the reason all my neighbors are jealous of my deck. Isn’t that right, Jim? Yes, you’ve got a nice deck, okay? His wife is always on my deck, begging me to know the secret of my perfect deck. If you like Schaeffers Deck Sealant, check out Schaeffers New Zealand Style Caulk. I had a huge hole on my deck, but I fixed it by jamming some caulk on them. You’d be surprised how many things you can fix by jamming caulk into them. Have an extra large hole in your deck, try Schaeffers African Style Caulk. Just go to your local home improvement store and ask for the big black caulk. Schaeffers New Zealand Style Deck Sealant, don’t put it on your penis. There is also a helpful number on the back. Hi, I’ve got a question about my deck. Schaeffers New Zealand style – hey, get this squirrel off my deck. He knows he is not allowed to come on my deck. NOW ITS TIME 4 A DEATH BATTLE! (CLANK) (Vitiate wanders on a desert planet. Tired, he arrived at a desserted temple.) (Door creaks open, and in the middle we see a coffin.) (Suddenly a gigantic coffin in the middle explodes and hideous tentacles slither out.) Announcer: FIGHT! Swiftly Vitiate dodges Abeloth's tentacles and jumps to the next floor. Abeloth leaps up, but Vitiate uses force lightning and hurls her back to the bottom floor. Abeloth and Vitiate find themselves in a room with a lot of bodies. Vitiate begins to glow, while Abeloth begins to suck up the bodies quickly. Vitiate's glow slowly fades, as all the bodies are possesed by Abeloth. No longer weakened the Queen makes her bodies surround Vitiate. Vitiate slashes thru with his arms, but there were just too many of them. The bodies between to squish him. With a leap, Abeloth uses her tentacles to behead him and his body explodes. Announcer:KO! (CLANK) B: Ugh...That was brutal. W: While Vitiate might posses immense amounts of force sensitivity and power, he is still a human. Abeloth has been christened a Celestial, an immortal being of the force. B: And while Vitiate can suck life force at a bigger extent than Abeloth, he needs to perform massive and time consuming rituals. Time is not provided in Death Battle. After all, our runtime is quite short. W: The winner is Abeloth. Comments: Category:What-If? Death Battles